Booster Zieg
Appearance Zieg is a man of average build, not particularily defined in any area in terms of muscles or physique. He sports wild unruly black hair which gives him the appearance of a Lions Mane, from a frontal view. His eyes are Mustard yellow, which comes off as spooky to the children of the Remant Knight Guild at night. He wears a unusual armor that seems to cover a majority of his body. This armor has huge shoulder gaunlet which seems to occupy one shoulder, most notably his right. He wears black sleeves underneath this along with Black pants that have a certain shine to them. He also has a cane which he uses for his Dark Ecicture magic and not to walk with. This cane has a very sharp tip. Personality His personality is best been explained by the situation at hand. To most Zieg is an extremist, willing to stoop as low as he can to one up his enemies, or get an edge. He will show cowardice and complete lack or disregard for human life if the situation calls for it. He spreads his extremist messages all through proproganda, and is willing to slander, cheat or use guerilla style tactics whether in political or combat settings. To others he is an extremely benevolent man, true to his word, and even noble. Willing to lay down his life on the line for what he believes in. He is adamant about protecting those who can not protect themselves by offering a message of empowerment. However in truth Zieg is a man who claims to be the lesser of two evils. Claiming that his guild despite their history of conflict with Nemean Lion is protecting the world from a much larger threat that looms just below their nose. Zieg is a powerful speaker able to motivate, and inspire the ears of people based on his use and play on verbs. This has made him a powerful foe and ally alike, as his prescence often makes an impact. However his fear of failure has been known to push him over the edge to insanity. Where he has no problme relying on outside sources or means to fight off this unforseen threat he always speaks of. He is certainly a man of both fields as he will often flop on decisions based on the scenario and long terms effects. Despite the differing views on his actions, he is soley dedicated to the advancement of the Remnant Knights. Magic & Abilities Slowing Magic- is a Caster Type magic. . Zieg has shown immense knowledge with this magic which is how he earned his name Boost, for his ability to just take off at Hight speeds. However to thse around him they were unaware it was actually Zieg slowing them down. His prowess earned him the moniker Booster Zieg, a name he winded up using as his real name paying respects to his own ability. The ability of this magic is often confused with extreme speeds when its not, a common misconception among this magic, which in turn is revered. Ziegs moves at normal speeds while the area around him is affected living and non living. Spells Gear Change: 1-8 Zone High Octane Rush Death Circuit Grand World Prix Reaper Mask Category:Nine Legion User Category:Mask User